Woe be unto Ginny
by Trinka
Summary: Set after the fifth book. Ginny gets dumped and she notices feelings she thought were gone.
1. In which Ginny gets a letter

Author's note: Harry Potter and friends, as well as enemies and  
acquaintances do not belong to me, but are property of JK Rowling, etc. I  
will keep to the truths laid down by J.K. Rowling, though of course, my  
story cannot be all true, seeing as how it's a fan fiction. I cannot  
promise to write in the same style as Rowling, but I will be trying. I  
hope you enjoy. This is my first ever fan fic.  
  
Ginny Weasley was crying.  
She held in her hand a piece of parchment she had received by owl only  
minutes ago. The note was from Dean Thomas, and every time she looked at  
his signature she felt like tearing the note up. For some reason, however,  
she couldn't make herself do it.  
She and Dean had been dating since the end of their school year at  
Hogwarts. She hadn't really expected the relationship to last forever (you  
never do at that age) but she had not expected it to end after only three  
months.  
Ginny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gingerly set down the  
note. As is predictable in times like this, she had read it through enough  
times that she now had it memorized.  
"Ginny,  
I don't really know what's wrong, because the last few months really  
have been great, and I've liked getting to know you. But recently  
you've been so distant. I can't be in a serious relationship with  
someone who won't open up to me. Your letters have just seemed empty  
and void. I really can't explain it. I hope you understand. I guess  
I'll see you at the first DA meeting.  
Dean"  
Ginny didn't understand. She had seemed distant recently? What would make  
him think this? She walked away from the desk on which she had laid the  
note and sat on her bed facing the window. She rubbed the palms of her  
hands against her eyes and roughly lay back on her bed.  
'Bollucks,' thought Ginny pulling her hands away from her face, and  
flipping over to her stomach. From this angle, she was staring straight  
through her door, not seeing it.  
'Well, I guess this is my shortest relationship. This one was even shorter  
than Michael Corner.' Thinking about other guys she had been with reminded  
her of the infatuation she had had with Harry. 'That was pointless,' she  
thought savagely. 'Not only did it almost get us both killed, but he  
seems, from my point of view, to be as stuck on Hermione as Ron is.'  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs. "Breakfast!"  
Ginny got up, checked the mirror, dabbed a bit more at her eyes and opened  
the door, walking down the stairs in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Not  
exactly the kind of place that can cheer a person up.  
After breakfast, at which Mrs. Weasley had declared that Harry and Hermione  
would be joining them within the next few hours, Ginny waited until she was  
out of earshot before flying up the stairs as if she'd been catapulted. If  
Hermione was going to be showing up, she'd have to make sure the letter  
wasn't in view and the room was cleaned. Hermione had this uncanny way of  
reading Ginny's thoughts when she, Ginny, was upset.  
Shoving the note into a random page of her "new" second-hand spell book,  
(which she then tossed, unceremoniously, into her truck) she proceeded to  
tidy up the room she had had to herself all summer.  
Just as she was folding up the last of her robes, and the muggle outfit  
that she had worn at the beginning of the summer, and had yet to put away,  
she heard a soft knock on the door.  
"May I come in?" asked Hermione's voice as the door opened slowly.  
Hearing no reluctance, she pushed the door the rest of the way open and  
stepped in dragging her trunk behind her. Crookshanks bounded in after her  
and settled himself on top of the trunk as soon as Hermione let it down.  
"Hello!" cried Ginny a little too enthusiastically. "How was your  
summer?"  
"Fine," answered Hermione, setting down other random items.  
"Oh, er...mine too," said Ginny. At this, Hermione finally looked at her;  
suspiciously.  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Hermione gently, having read something in  
Ginny's face.  
Ginny Weasley started crying again. 


	2. In which Ginny acts possessed

Ginny had just finished telling Hermione all about the letter. Hermione  
looked thoughtful as she handed the letter back to Ginny.  
"So, are you mad at him?"  
"No, not really mad. It's just not fair! I don't even know why he broke  
up with me. I didn't realize that I was being distant. I guess I just  
have a lot to think about after...you know..." Ginny glanced at Hermione  
who was still looking thoughtful.  
"He doesn't know anything about what happened at the Ministry of Magic,  
does he?"  
"Of course not," replied Ginny as she stood and started pacing the room.  
"We were told not to tell anyone, weren't we?"  
"Well, that's probably what he means then. I mean, even in the letters  
you've been writing to me recently you haven't really seemed at all like  
yourself." Hermione didn't look at Ginny when she said this.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny heatedly.  
"Only that you've changed since last year. It's totally normal," she  
added, seeing the look on Ginny's face. "I'd be worried if that situation  
hadn't changed you. I guess he just noticed what I noticed."  
"And that is?"  
"You're not as happy as you used to be," she said simply, shrugging.  
"Not as happy? What do you expect? We were attacked by Death Eaters,  
someone very close to the Order - and to Harry - was killed, and now the  
whole wizarding world knows that He-Who - no - Voldemort" she said with  
conviction. "Voldemort is back and growing in power. What's there to be  
happy about?"  
"You're still alive. Your family is still alive...Harry is still alive..."  
Hermione added tentatively, looking at Ginny for her reaction. Ginny  
swallowed audibly, but didn't seem to notice she'd done so.  
Hermione finally had confirmation for something she had been suspecting for  
a while. "Ginny," she said softly to get the attention of the again pacing  
15-year-old. "Ginny, do you think maybe you have feelings for Harry?"  
"WHAT?" she nearly screamed, as she abruptly stopped pacing (for which  
Hermione was grateful, because it was starting to make her dizzy).  
Hermione shrugged, but did not look apologetic, despite the look of shocked  
horror on Ginny's face.  
"You heard me," was all Hermione said.  
"I stopped liking him after my second year," she said deliberately, slowly  
getting over the shock of hearing someone else voice what she had been  
secretly wondering.  
"Perhaps. Or maybe it just changed from a childish infatuation to feelings  
of true respect and admiration." She paused for a second to think. "That  
could be why you were finally able to talk to him and not be nervous,"  
Hermione said as an afterthought, the idea having just come to her.  
"You're loony." Ginny muttered darkly, carefully examining her nails.  
Hermione shrugged. "Be that as it may...I'm just curious to see how you'll  
be at dinner tonight."  
"Oh ha, ha. I told you, I don't like him anymore, so tonight at dinner  
won't be any different than any other."  
"Can I quote you on that?"  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione.  
*  
  
That night at dinner, it was indeed interesting to watch Ginny, as most of  
the table did at one time or another. In less than a half hour, Ginny  
proceeded to knock over both her glass, and Hermione's, who was sitting  
next to her, as well as to almost drop a plate of roast potatoes when she  
was asked to pass it. The highlight of the evening was when she got her  
fork stuck in the table cloth and ended up pulling half the plates on the  
table toward her trying to get it unstuck. Never once did she look at  
Harry. He looked quite a bit at her, Hermione saw, but didn't at all seem  
to understand what was going on.  
At one point, Hermione noticed Ron looking pointedly from Ginny to Harry,  
then saw a look of understanding spread across his face...until Ginny  
knocked over yet another glass which poured right onto his lap and  
conveniently knocked all other thoughts from his mind.  
"Well, that went a bit better than I expected," Hermione sighed as she and  
Ginny stalked back up to the room they were sharing.  
Ginny's eyes threw darts at Hermione. "Not another word."  
Hermione pretended she hadn't heard her. "I mean, the knocked over dishes  
were to be expected - though I admit the fork fiasco was brilliantly  
embarrassing - but I suppose I just expected you to be staring at him the  
whole time, or trying to talk to him. At least he only thinks you're  
possessed. I don't think he has any idea you like him."  
"I don't like him," Ginny muttered without conviction.  
Hermione smiled to herself.  
*  
"She was acting really weird mate." Ron and Harry sat on their beds facing  
each other. Harry looked unbelieving.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ron. She is dating Dean,  
remember?"  
At this, Ron's face blushed slightly in suppressed anger.  
"I'm not saying for sure she likes you," Ron said after he had controlled  
himself. "All I'm saying is that she wasn't acting weird at all until you  
showed up. I mean, she's been acting different lately, but not this  
weird."  
"What do you mean different?" Harry asked with concern.  
"I'm not exactly sure. That's a question we should ask Hermione. She's  
the one who understands the way girls' twisted minds work, isn't she?"  
Harry's face went black and as he went silent for a minute.  
"What's up?" Ron repositioned himself on his bed and waited for Harry to  
answer.  
"Hermione," Harry started. "I'll bet Hermione knows exactly what's up  
with Ginny. Ginny tells her all sorts of stuff that she doesn't tell other  
people."  
"Yeah, but how do we get her to talk?"asked Ron hopefully.  
Harry paused for a moment, thinking.  
"I have no idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ack! I really don't have any idea. Any suggestions? Tell me what you  
think so far. I'm not sure I'll keep writing if nobody likes it!!! 


End file.
